Pictures
by Ezzillion
Summary: Norma takes advantage of Romero's absence and goes on a cleaning spree. Inadvertently, she stumbles across something very, very personal.
1. Snooping

**_This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but due to a certain subject being left without explanation, this will be an ongoing story when I find the time to write more._**

Norma was perched at the motel office desk staring at her laptop. It was a Wednesday morning so Norman and Emma were in school, leaving only Norma to man the office. Just as she began to check for any reservations, she noticed Alex leaving his room and walking to his SUV. Norma had been anxious to clean his room lately. As organized as he was, his room managed to stay a consistent mess; from Chinese take-out containers to dirty clothes scattered among the floor.

Norma shut her laptop and paced over to the window to watch him as he hopped into his SUV. She figured she would take his absence as an opportunity to straighten his room a little. She quickly went into the back of the office, retrieving a few clean towels and some disinfectant wipes. After returning to the front, she peered through the blinds to find that his SUV was no longer present.

She opened to the door slowly; her eyes scanning the area to ensure he was really gone. After realizing he was nowhere to be found, she casually walked down to room 11, spare key in hand. Norma quickly unlocked the door and stepped into his room. His room was exactly as she expected: a disaster. After setting the towels and cleaner on his unmade bed, she began to gather all of the take-out boxes throughout his room and tossed them into the already overflowing trash can. She relocated all of his dirty clothes into an unused hamper from the closet and then began making his unkempt bed.

* * *

><p>As Alex drove, he reached into his jacket pocket, attempting to retrieve his phone. He noticed it wasn't there and realized that he left it on the nightstand next to his bed. After making a swift U-turn, he headed back to the motel. Once he reached the motel, he parked in front of his room and stepped out of his SUV.<p>

* * *

><p>After patting out the comforter to her liking, Norma sat on the edge of the bed and began wiping down the nightstand. When she opened the drawer to clean the edges, a small stack of photographs caught her eye. Just as she lifted them from the drawer, Alex opened the door. Norma jumped and looked back to see him standing in the doorway. She watched as he quickly walked over to the bed.<p>

"Why are you in my room?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Norma began to fidget with the photos in her hands as she felt herself becoming nervous.

"I saw that you left for work and I figured I would clean up a little while you were out," she explained.

The small movements of her hands caught his attention and he looked down. His heart skipped as he noticed what she was holding.

"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling himself becoming angry with her discovery.

"Well, I was cleaning and then I saw these," she told him while holding up the photos.

"Are these of you when you were younger?" she asked as she flipped through them.

Alex felt cold and lightheaded. He didn't want her snooping through his belongings, especially those.

"Please get out," he demanded, attempting to retrieve the photos from her.

"Oh, come on," she teased, moving away out of his reach.

"Damn it, Norma," he shouted.

"Is this your mother? She's beautiful," she began, smiling up at him.

Alex roughly grabbed her arm and snatched the pictures from her tight grip. He quickly tossed back inside the drawer and slammed it shut.

"What the hell?" Norma yelled, confused as to what his dilemma was.

"Get out," he spat, taking her arm before leading her to the door.

Norma brought a hand up and slapped him hard in the face, leaving his cheek beet red. She remained silent as her heart pounded in her chest. Fear coursed through her body as he glared at her with rage in his eyes.

Alex took a step closer, keeping his eyes locked on her. He noticed the slightly timid look on her face and was well aware of his dominance over her.

"I'm sorry," she managed, attempting to wriggle from his almost painful hold on her arm.

"You sure?" he muttered angrily, pulling her closer to him.

Norma slowly backed away from him, only to have him follow her every step. She jumped a little as her back collided with the wall behind her. Her breathing became ragged and palms sweaty as he closed in on her.

"Yes," she murmured, pressing a hand against his chest to push him away.

Although she was only trying to push him away, he felt as though the contact was an invitation to do many things, but he remained stern.

She felt her body weaken as she inhaled the scent of his cologne. As much as she feared him in this moment, she felt entirely attracted to him.

Alex held his glare, wondering if the fear she displayed was true or not. Part of him wanted her to fear him, it would grant significant power over her.

Norma noticed her body becoming warm and she suddenly felt the want for him to kiss her. She parted her lips slightly, creating a sultry and lustful look on her face as she waited for him to act.

As Alex looked down at her face, he felt his gut twist. The look she held made him want her in a really bad way. Alex knew that nothing could even happen, even if she wanted him just as much. Norma was not a woman he wanted to be permanent in his life.

Norma closed her eyes and leaned her face closer to his, hoping he would allow their lips to meet.

Alex watched as she moved closer to his and his began to weaken. He suddenly backed away from her and took her by the arm before leading her to the door.

"Go," he demanded after opening the door.

When Norma didn't move, Alex roughly pulled her arm and brought her just outside the doorway.

"Stay out of my room," he ordered before turning and locking the door.

Norma stood still and watched as he made his way back to his SUV.

"Let me at least do one last load of laundry. I promise not to bother you after that," she offered.

Alex turned to face her as he reached inside his pocket for his keys. He observed the innocent smile painted across her face and noticed a lump forming in his throat.

"Fine," he managed before walking away.

Just when Norma went to unlock the door, she realized the spare key was still inside the room.

"Alex," she called out after turning around.

"What?" he groaned as he opened the car door.

"The spare is still in your room. Do you think you can unlock the door for me?" she asked innocently.

With a sigh, Alex marched over to her and placed the key inside the lock. He looked over his shoulder to find Norma staring at him. After opening the door, he turned to her.

"Last load," he ordered.

Norma nodded her head with a faint smile. She watched as he started his way back to the gravel.

"Alex…" she called in a sweet tone.

He halted and turned once more, waiting for her to speak again.

She stood quietly for a moment, contemplating what to say.

"Nothing," she said with a sigh.

With that, he left entered his SUV and drove off.

Norma watched as he left and inwardly kicked herself for not acting as she desired. She shook her head and made her way back inside his room.

* * *

><p>While driving back toward the station, he realized he had forgotten his reasoning for returning to the motel.<p>

"Shit!" he announced, angry with himself.

He couldn't risk the seeing Norma again. The idea itself was a stressful one. Instead, he figured it was worth it to go through the day without his phone. With that, he continued down the more promising path to the station.


	2. Confrontation

**_Whether or not anyone was actually waiting for it, here it is: the sequel to part one._**

As Alex pulled into the motel parking lot, his attention was drawn to the motel office. The light was on and to no surprise, a pair familiar of blue eyes almost immediately appeared in the window. They quickly vanished as Alex swung open the door to his SUV and staggered out. A smirk played at his lips and he decided to push her buttons as she did his.

Norma practically ran back to her post behind the desk, hoping Alex hadn't noticed her. She expected him to head straight to his room, just as he did every night. Rather than following his daily routine, he made his way to the office.

As Alex pushed open the door, which displayed a 'Closed' sign in the window, Norma's eyes shot up to meet his before returning to her computer.

"Evening, Alex," she murmured, keeping her eyes glued to the screen in front of her.

Alex kept silent and slowly lowered himself onto the chair in the corner, sighing at the relief to finally be at rest. When his response delayed even further, Norma finally broke her focus and looked over to find him staring at her.

"Do you need something?" she asked.  
>"Just my laundry," he returned in a bland tone, keeping his eyes trained on her.<p>

"Back there," Norma said, pointing a finger toward the back of the office and looking back to the computer.

He nodded and rose from the chair. He slowly made his way to the back, glancing at Norma as he walked.

"Thanks," Alex muttered as he lifted the basket and paced back to the front.

Norma kept silent for a few moments, keeping her focus in front of her. Their encounter earlier that day, particularly the photographs she stumbled across had been haunting her thoughts throughout the day. She finally broke and brought her attention up to Alex, who was standing by the door with the basket at his side.

"You're welcome," she replied, a halfhearted smile at her lips.

"I uh...I wanted to say sorry for earlier," she said out of the short silence, her head turned back to see him.

Alex paused, the basket resting his hands.  
>"It's fine..." he returned quietly with a brief shake of his head.<p>

With that, he turned to open the door and started toward his room. Norma watched as Alex left the office. She quickly stood from her post behind the desk and moved to the doorway, hesitating to speak.

"Alex," she called out, waiting for him to turn around.

He twisted to face her, but didn't say anything.

"I was just curious..." she began in a friendly tone.

"What?" Alex asked while taking a few steps closer toward the office.

Norma pinned her bottom lip between her teeth, contemplating whether to ask.

"Why did you get upset about me looking through your pictures? I mean, I know I shouldn't have been snooping, but you seemed really angry," she explained.

Alex sighed and tore his attention away from her, not wanting to discuss his personal business.

"Please just stay out of my room," he mumbled kindly once his eyes settled on hers again.

She stood quietly, still overwhelmed with curiosity. Norma wanted to know more. She knew very little about Alex and if she was being honest, that bothered her.

She finally stepped forward as Alex turned away.

"Alex, please. I just want to know," she insisted.

Once again, Alex sighed and turned to face her.

"Norma, I'd rather not have this conversation with you," Alex explained just before retreating back to his room.

Norma released a heavy sigh and headed back inside the office. She took a seat behind her desk and rested her chin on her palms.

Being the persistent woman she was, Norma rose from the chair and treaded down to room 11, placing three lock knocks on the wood of the door. Almost immediately, the door swung open, Alex fully present in the doorway.

"What?" he sneered, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Tell me why you were so upset," she ordered, her arms folded in front of her.

Alex didn't say anything, he just looked down and proceeded to close the door. Before it was able to latch shut, Norma held out a hand, halting its movement. She kept her lips sealed as her eyes burned holes into his.

Her prolonged presence only irritated him further.  
>"You're pissing me off, Norma," he muttered, feeling the anger rise within him.<p>

The corner of her mouth twitched; she could tell he was angry. She didn't care. He needed to learn how to be social and open up.

"Then tell me what's wrong and I'll leave you alone," Norma shot back, her glare neglecting to cease. He quickly looked around, his eyes surveying the area for activity.

Before she could intercede, Alex extended a hand out, roughly taking ahold of her arm and slamming her up against the wall inside the room.

Norma took the action by surprise, gasping in slight pain from his grip. Her breathing hitched once her back collided with the wall. Her eyes, now filled with equal rage, trailed up to his and remained there.

"Cut the shit. I'm not in the mood," he expressed, raising his voice to scold her.

She tried wriggling from his hold, but his grip only grew more aggressive, causing her to sear in pain.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, hoping he would let up at her resignation.

Alex finally released her and took a step back, his head slightly tilted down.

"Now, can I please spend the rest of my day in peace?" he asked while holding a hand out, gesturing a hand toward the door for her to leave.

When he looked up, he saw it again. The same look she held earlier that day was, once again, in place. He stood, rooted in the spot as his heart rate increased rapidly. Of course he was still upset with her, but he couldn't get passed her smoldering eyes tearing through his own.

Norma's breath turned ragged, her palms sweaty, and her heart beating viciously. She took a half step closer, more than likely against her will. For Alex's part, he slowly withdrew; he knew the consequences of a woman like Norma.

As her mind raced, she left behind the anger and resentment. Her thoughts filled with unmistakable desire. Having left her right mind, she lunged at him, pressing her lips firmly upon his.

Alex's balance faltered momentarily, but he quickly regained. Unwillingly, he kissed back, his hand hastily resting at her waist. He wanted to pull away but couldn't command his muscles to do so.

Suddenly, Norma tore her lips from his, retreating in immediate regret and embarrassment. She pressed herself into the wall and settled her eyes at his.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she began moving toward the door.

Alex sighed, rage and lust filling his body; he was in no mood to be twisted around her unsure will. He quickly pulled her back to push up against the wall yet again, this time more gently so. He leaned in to place his lips on hers, his hands threading around to pull her close.

Norma moved her head to the side, breaking the kiss and pushed him away. She stood staring at him, her breathing sharp and ragged.

He moved to her again, this time being more forceful. He took her face in his hands, turning her head for another kiss.

Norma attempted to shove him away but he only used his body to pin her further into the wall. She flailed her arms about, coming down to strike his shoulders as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Her attacks ceased once the familiar desire returned, a lust stricken warmth spreading throughout her body. She became less tense, now feeling more comfortable with his body pressed against hers.

His hold on her loosened and he moved back ever so slightly, only to have her follow. All the while, their lips never parted.

Alex's hands traveled back down to her waist, pulling her close into his chest while Norma simply brought her arms up to hook around the back of his neck.

A small moan sprang from the back of her throat at the sensation of his strong hands holding her close. The two finally broke due to the pressing need for air.

Once apart, their eyes locked, both panting. Neither could find the words to speak. Norma pulled away, causing his hands to fall from her body. She ran a hand through her disturbed locks.

"I uh...I have a lot to do in the office. I'll see you later," she mumbled sheepishly just before leaving the room.

Alex stood, still in a daze. _What just happened?_


	3. Battle Of Wills

The room was still and quiet. Alex stood, rooted in the same spot Norma had left him in. His body had betrayed him in the worst way possible. Alex was always a man of control, particularly self-control at that. Losing it the way he did outraged him, yet he found it wildly appropriate. He would admit that he had feelings for her. Although buried deep down, they still burned strong. The idea of Norma excited him to no end. His mind was saying no while his body, against all odds, said yes. He finally decided that despite the consequences, he was going for what he truly wanted. With that, he left the room and headed for the office.

* * *

><p>Upon opening the door, he noticed Norma sitting behind the desk. She was staring blankly ahead, a pair of swollen lips pinned between her teeth. When he saw that she didn't notice him, he stepped closer.<p>

As if ignoring him intentionally, she kept her focus trained on the wall ahead. Norma knew he was there, she was just at a loss for words. The guilt and resentment continued to rise more rapidly as Alex moved closer.

While slowly inching toward her, it almost seems as though she turned her head away in effort not to see him. Alex was fed up with her act.

"Norma!" he finally called out, causing her head to snap around, her eyes immediately settling on his. She didn't say anything, she just held a soft glare.

When she realized that her silence would only prolong his visit, she finally spoke out. "What?" she asked, her voice ridden with sadness.

He looked away, feeling his stomach twist when he listened to her broken tone. Alex wasn't a man of his feelings but he was finding it harder and harder to conceal his attraction towards her.

"Are we going to talk about what just happened?" he asked, a hand aiming in the direction of his room.

"There's nothing to talk about. It was a mistake so just forget it happened," she insisted, her voice still dim and weak.

Alex finally made his way behind the desk and approached her. Her head turned and she tugged away a little once he brought up a hand to rest at her arm. He was done trying to comfort her. After all, she was the one that kissed him first. Even if it was a mistake, she would have to own up to it.

"Norma," he said sharply, causing her to jump.  
>She turned to face him, her eyes now displaying slight anger.<p>

"Alex, please! I told you I have a lot to do and it would be nice if you left me alone!" she spat, struggling to maintain a stern tone.

He stepped back and his arms folded across his chest, annoyed with her tone of voice. "I'm not leaving until we talk about this," he stated.

"No! You didn't want to talk about what happened earlier so why should I have talk about now?" she snapped.

"Well, I think that given the situation, the both of us would benefit," Alex explained, his heart beginning to beat furiously again.

Norma stood from the chair and moved into the back of the office.

"I don't care!" she shouted angrily.

Alex kept still, his fists clenched and his blood boiling. He would never hurt Norma, but he was willing to push her until she broke. He finally tore his feet out of place and walked over to the office door to close and lock it. After hearing the dead bolt latch, he turned and paced in the back.

Norma sat quietly, her mind leading its way back to reality. When she heard him lock the door, she began to feel nervous. Once he was visible her heart rate sped up erratically. There was no doubt Norma wanted him, she was just afraid to pursue him. She wouldn't dare become attached; she couldn't risk it. Although the majority of her body told her that she needed him, Norma knew she didn't.

She took a deep breath and kept her eyes trained on him, the look on her face displaying deep sorrow and regret.

He moved closer and sat on the edge of the desk in front of her. Norma's eyes left his and she sat back in her chair only to have him lean forward. He was close enough so that his cologne filled her nostrils, making the desire unbearable.

"Alex..." Norma paused to look up at him with soft eyes. "We can't," she insisted.

He simply crossed his arms over his chest as his stare deepened. "Why's that?" he questioned in a calm voice.

Norma rose from the chair and moved away from him. She bit her bottom lip, looking around the room as she searched her mind for the right words to say.

"Because, it's not right. And besides, we would drive one another crazy," she scoffed, trying her best to seem as though her own words didn't hurt. They did. She wanted nothing more than the man before her.

"You should've thought of that before you kissed me. And don't stand there and tell me you didn't want to at the time," he said, his stress level floating back down.

Her eyes began to well and her breathing hitched.  
>"I...I did, but no. It's still wrong," she claimed, shaking her head in denial.<p>

Alex moved toward her, the lust building within him. She backed away until she collided with the wall, causing her to gasp.

"I don't care if it's wrong," he stated in honesty as he finally reached her.

Norma held out her hands, shaking as she did so. When he was mere inches away she gently pushed away. The slight gesture wasn't enough to stop him in his tracks, though. When he wouldn't budge, she roughly nudged him back.

"Stop," she mumbled, her voice drenched in fear.

Alex took both of her arms and pinned them above her head. She turned away and tried tearing her hands away in protest. Once her arms were secure, he reached down, pushing a hand up and under her long skirt.

The moment she realized his intent, she began to thrash about violently. She tried kicking him away but it was no use; Alex was much stronger than she was.

"Alex, please stop!" she yelled as small droplets spilled from her eyes, still moving around behind the heavy weight of his body.

He neglected to acknowledge her pleading and pushed his hand underneath her panties. He gently pressed his fingers against her warm core, softly massaging its surface.

Norma gasped at the uninvited contact and continued to try to break free. Her breathing became ragged as his pace quickened. Her movement slowed to a halt when she felt the heat between them grow, allowing herself to enjoy the feel of his hand. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upward, her mouth slightly ajar.

Alex softened his grip, allowing her to wriggle free and drop her hands to his shoulders. His desire hardened the moment she released small whimpers of pleasure.

"Alex," she breathed, now fully welcoming his touch.

With his free hand, Alex pulled her thigh up to hook around his hip. He reached up and pulled her face down to his, meeting her with a messy kiss.

She complied, her tongue already finding its way inside of his mouth. She moaned again and rolled her hips forward, meeting his hand at each beat. Her arms moved back to lock around his neck, pulling him into her.

He quickly got to work at the buttons on his jeans while he trailed his lips along her jawline.

Norma groaned loudly, her eyes half lidded and hazy with want. She quickly reached down, stopping him.

"Wait..." she rasped, struggling to stifle her moans as his hand continued.

Alex felt a cold sweat course his body. His stomach twisted in fear of yet another rejection. He slowed his hand, his eyes latching onto hers as he waited for her to speak.

"Not in here," Norma finally said, dropping her leg down. She straightened her skirt out and took his hand. He followed without hesitation as she led him into the front of the office and unlocked the door.

Once outside, they made their way down to room 11. Luckily, Alex had left his door open so they were burdened with the task of unlocking it.

After making it inside and shutting the door behind them, Alex tore his shirt off up over his head. Norma did the same, unbuttoning her blouse and kicking off her skirt. Once the two were down to their undergarments, Alex took her up into his arms.

Norma met him with a warm and passionate kiss as she wound her legs tightly around his waist. She took his face in her hands, guiding him as their tongues fought for dominance.

He carried her to the bed and placed down onto the mattress. His fingers hooked around the waistband of her panties and peeled them down until they left her feet. After pushing his boxers down to pool at his ankles, leaned down and dropped small kisses on the flat of her stomach and all the way up until he reached her lips.

She locked her legs around his lower back and gasped when she collided with his erection. "Alex," she moaned, wanting every bit of him.

Alex pulled away and stared down into her eyes, waiting for a sign of full consent. The moment she leaned up and placed her lips on his, he closed the gap between their bodies, ready to share an unforgettable moment.

* * *

><p>What seemed to be hours later, Alex finally rolled over onto his back, his body coated in a layer of sweat. He draped an arm across Norma's stomach, who was still panting.<p>

"Jesus," he exclaimed, a pleasant smile stretching across his face.

Norma wasn't ready to speak just yet, she was too busy trying to regain control of her breathing. She finally rolled onto her side to face him. She leaned in, placing a warm kiss on his lips.

"That was amazing," she scoffed, her voice coarse from the strenuous moaning.

He released a faint laugh, agreeing with her remark.

"I don't understand why you were so opposed to it," he said with a scoff.

She sat up and pulled the sheets over her body before moving over to rest her head on his chest. She looked up at him, a sweet smile on her face.

"I don't know. I was just...You made me nervous," she admitted, her smile faltering slightly. "I make you nervous? Why?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. You just do. But now I want to be close to you," she said while wrapping her arms tightly around his middle.

Alex pulled her close and leaned down to place a kiss on her temple. He rested his head back down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, slowly coming to terms with latest achievement. He was happy, truly happy. Something that doesn't happen to him often enough as it should.

"So now that we're not fighting anymore, you wanna tell me about earlier today?" she asked sweetly, briefly glancing up at him.

Alex sighed. He still didn't want to discuss the issue. He wanted to avoid the topic at all cost.

"I would really rather not," he stated.

"Oh, come on. Just tell me," she pried, still overly interested in his reaction.

He kept silent, a small headache forming at the back of his head. His eyes remained glued to the ceiling even as she tugged on his shoulders.

"Please..." she continued, ignorant to annoyance.  
>"No! Stop asking," he sneered as he sat up, causing her to move aside.<p>

Norma's heart dropped. She didn't expect to get upset. She watched as he left the bed and began reapplying his clothing.

"I'm sorry...I just really don't want to talk about," he told her, an apologetic look on his face. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boots on over his feet.

"Where are you going?" she asked, moving closer to him as he sat.

"Out. Nowhere specific. I just need to be alone for a little bit," he explained. He turned around, meeting her with a brief kiss.

She kissed back, feeling disappointed with the lack of sincerity. She gave up and watched him stand from the bed.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later then," she voiced.

Alex looked at her one more time, his heart sinking as she stared back with sad eyes. He tried his best to send her a reassuring smile before exiting the room, leaving Norma alone inside.

* * *

><p>Alex climbed inside his SUV and sat quietly. He cursed himself for being so closed up. He wanted to be with her, but maybe she was right. He slammed a fist on the steering wheel. After a few moments, he finally started the engine and drove away from the motel.<p> 


End file.
